The Mightiest of the Colds!
by Dark Dragon of Amaterasu
Summary: Glacia, a member of Frieza's race, has heard of the Death of King Cold by the hands of a Saiyan. With this new threat coming to Earth, can the Saiyans hold off his wrath? Also, the Cold's History is revealed! Story Complete! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: A Foe Driven by Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

Chapter 1: A Foe Driven By Revenge!

On the Planet Blizzia, there was a man known as Glacia, a member of the race of Colds. The Colds were led by King Cold, who had two sons. These were Frieza and Cooler. However, when they came face-to-face to the thing they feared most, they all perished! When the news of King Cold's Death reached the planet, many were in an uproar. They wanted revenge against the Saiyans! Amidst the commotion, one of them stood up:

Glacia: I don't why you are all wasting your time to get the approval to go to Earth! It is clear that I should be the one to go. I am clearly stronger than everyone else here!

Glacia stood taller than Cooler. His body was like that of Frieza's, but it was more muscular than his and was Black and White, with Black being where Frieza's body was White.

Elder Cold: Hmmm...Very Well!

Several Colds: You are mad! You shouldn't go instead of us! We are much worthier! You are nothing!

Glacia: Really? Let's see you say the same after this!

He launches a barrage of Death Beams at all of them, anhilating them.

Elder Cold: Impressive! You managed to kill everyone here!

Glacia: They were starting to annoy me! I had to silence them!

Elder Cold: So, when will you depart for Earth?

Glacia: By tomorrow, I will claim my vengeance for my race!

Elder Cold: Good! Make those Saiyans suffer!

Glacia: I will! Once I'm through with them, those Saiyans will wish they never killed King Cold!

Thus, Glacia, driven by revenge, vowed to destroy all of the Saiyans! His target: Earth! Will Earth be prepared for the assault of the strongest of the Colds?

End of Chapter 1.

A/N: YAY! A new fanfic! What do you think about the start? Leave reviews and comments! This fic will only be 7 chapters long, so it will be short.


	2. Chapter 2: Earth's Time of Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that was made by Toei and Akira Toriyama. I do own the character "Glacia" as he is my creation. However, anything else is not mine.

Chapter 2: Earth's Time of Peace!

Meanwhile, while Glacia was getting his ship prepared for the assault on Earth, Earth was enjoying it's Peace Time during the 10 Day wait of the Cell Games. Goku and Gohan was enjoying the time of peace at home, while Vegeta and the others were training.

Goku: Alright Gohan! Let's go to the park for awhile!

Gohan: OK, Dad! But don't you think that we should be training to fight Cell?

Goku: Don't worry it, Gohan. If everything goes as planned, we won't have to worry about anything.

Gohan: Whatever you say, Dad! Let's go!

Gohan was still puzzled at what Goku meant by that, but he decided to go along with Goku. They spent the day in the park and rested for the next day. Meanwhile, Vegeta and Trunks trained an extra hour in the Room of Spirit and Time. They were getting prepared for anything that Cell could throw at them.

Super Vegeta: Cell will not out do us again! He will pay for making me look like a fool!

SSJ Trunks: I know how you feel, Father! I got too arrogant in my own abilities that he was able to play with me like I was nothing!

Trunks and Vegeta were remembering what had happened to them just a day previous at the hands of Cell. Vegeta was angered more at himself for letting Cell reach his Perfect Form, while Trunks was angry because of his own arrogance and how easily Cell beat him, even showing him his mistake. Trunks was also still in shock that Cell gave the Earth a second chance with the Cell Games. After their time was up, they went back home and rested for the next morning. Piccolo remained at Kami's Tower, while Tien and Chiaotzu went to the mountains to train and rest. Krillin and the others went back to Kame House to sleep for the next day.

Back on Blizzia, Glacia was getting ready to launch his attack on Earth.

Glacia: Those foolish Saiyans think that they've seen the last of our race. They will soon regret their overconfidence, those filthy monkey scum!

Glacia prepared his ship for take-off. His ship looked like Frieza's, but was slightly more slender and had wings. He went in and punched in Earth's coordinates.

Glacia: In just one more day, Earth will learn the true meaning of fear and suffering!

Glacia launched his ship and was off to Earth. With Earth at such a quiet time, awaiting it's fate in 9 days, will the Z Fighter be prepared for this new threat?

End of Chapter 2:

A/N: Chapter 2! What do you think of it?


	3. Chapter 3: Glacia's Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

Chapter 3: Glacia's Arrival!

The next morning, Goku and Gohan woke up to breakfast. They decided to just look out at the clouds. After awhile, Gohan once again asked Goku about training.

Gohan: Dad, I don't understand something.

Goku: What is it, Gohan?

Gohan: Why is it that we are the only ones not training? Everyone else is!

Goku: We trained enough Gohan. If we were to train more in the Room of Spirit and Time, we would be wasting our time. Besides, we already mastered our Super Saiyan Forms.

Gohan: Yeah, you're right, Dad! I guess I just got a little worried.

Meanwhile, in the mountains, a spaceship landed. Tien and Chiaotzu were right there when it landed.

Tien: Who are you?

The spaceship opened and Glacia made his appearance.

Glacia: Your death!

Glacia charged straight up to Tien and punched him in the gut, knocking him unconscious. He then grabbed his leg with his tail and threw him into the mountains.

Glacia: I guess you can sleep there for awhile!

Chiaotzu, being as small as he is, escaped without him being noticed. He went to Goku's House to warn him about what he just saw.

Goku: Are you saying that there is another one like Frieza?

Chiaotzu: Yeah! And I think he may have killed Tien!

Goku: No! He will pay for that!

Gohan: Dad, if you're going after him, I'm going with you.

Goku: Fine! Let's go!

They both turned Super Saiyan, and Goku used his Instant Transmission to teleport both him and Gohan to the mountain region where they sensed the energy.

SSJ Goku: The energy I feel is dark...evil!

SSJ Gohan: Yeah. I feel it too!

Just then, Glacia appears behind them.

Glacia: So this is the mighty Super Saiyan? I expected something more than just some blonde hair and green eyes. No matter, you monkeys will die all the same.

SSJ Gohan: You gotta go through me first!

Glacia: Well well, a filthy half-breed! Even worse than the normal Saiyans when I think about it!

Glacia charges right at Gohan, with Goku pushing him out of the way and dodging his attack.

Glacia: And now, the father wants to step in. You are just as disgusting as the rest, Super Saiyan!

Glacia fires his Death Beam at Goku, with Goku dodging it with Instant Transmission.

Glacia: I'm impressed that you can move that fast.

SSJ Goku: It's called Instant Transmission.

Glacia: Interesting. Maybe I can catch you with this!

Glacia starts firing several energy balls at Goku. He dodges some of them, but they homed in on him, causing his dodging to be of no use. He gets hit by a few of them, causing him to collapse to the ground.

Glacia: What's wrong, "Super Saiyan"? Tired already?

SSJ Goku: No. You just caught me off guard. Now, Gohan!

Glacia: What?

He looks up to see Gohan charging up his Masenko-Ha!

SSJ Gohan: MASENKO-...

Glacia: Oh no you don't!

He charges up to Gohan and almost catches him with his tail. Gohan backed away a little and fired the beam.

SSJ Gohan: HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The beam hits Glacia dead-on, causing some damage to him. However, he gets up from the attack as if it didn't hit him.

Glacia: Hmph..Is that all you monkeys have in you!? I was expecting more of a fight!

With the Masenko beam hitting him and not doing much damage, can Goku and Gohan survive this battle alone?

End of Chapter 3

A/N: What do you think of this? Leave reviews.


	4. Chapter 4: Saiyans Unite

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

Chapter 4: Saiyans Unite!

Glacia proceeded to go after Gohan. He charged up to him and punched him in the ribs. He then used his tail to choke him until Goku appeared behind him. He attempted to punch him, but missed and caught Gohan in his arms.

SSJ Goku: You alright, son?

SSJ Gohan: I'm fine. I can still fight.

Gohan then powered up and went after Glacia in tandem with Goku. However, he dodged both of them with ease and fired off two Death Beams. Both Goku and Gohan dodged them, but Glacia was able to go up to both of them and punch both of them in the spine. He then used his tail to grab Goku by the throat and wrapped his arm around Gohan's neck and threw them into a nearby mountain.

Glacia: So...Our race was afraid of you weaklings? What a joke!

?????????: The only joke here is you fool! Eat this!

Glacia: What the hell?

Glacia turned around to see a large, blue blast headed right for him. He dodged the blast and saw the one who launched it. It was a Saiyan who wore the traditional Saiyan Armor. It was Vegeta!

SSJ Vegeta: So, Frieza and Cooler weren't the only ones of your race, huh?

Glacia: And I see that there are more Saiyans as well. How interesting!

?????????: You're mine! Finish Buster!

Glacia: Another one?

Glacia was grazed by this hit, causing him to get angry!

Glacia: Damn! Don't you Saiyans know when to die!

He looked back to see that Trunks fired off the blast.

SSJ Vegeta: I thought I told you to wait at the house, Trunks!

SSJ Trunks: Sorry, Father, but I felt like I was needed here.

SSJ Goku: So, everyone's here?

???????: Hey, don't forget me, Goku!

Goku looks to see Piccolo.

SSJ Goku: Hey, Piccolo! I honestly didn't expect you here!

Piccolo: Why not? I wouldn't mind fighting something other than a Multi-form for once.

Glacia: So, a Namekian joined these monkeys? Fine then, I guess this makes the fight a bit more interesting! Come on if you are ready to die!

They all charged at him, with Glacia being out-numbered and getting punched right in the gut by Goku. They all then ganged up on him with their speed and power, landing a huge amount oof blows on Glacia. Then, Vegeta managed to punch up in the face and kick him forward.

SSJ Vegeta: Let's try this again! Take this!

He fired his Big Bang Attack right at him, hitting him dead-on. The blast greatly damaged Glacia. Eventually, Glacia got up and began laughing.

Glacia: Hmhmhmhmhm...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You are the only ones who actually damaged me so badly! I guess it is time for me to show you my True Form!

SSJ Goku: What? Your True Form?

Glacia: Yes! Since you are familiar with my race, I am in my 4th form. However, I have the ability to transform into our races strongest form!

SSJ Goku: Oh No!

Glacia: Oh yes! Time for you to die!HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

With the transformation beginning, how will Goku and the others manage to fight him?

End of Chapter 4

A/N: This is where things start to heat up. Leave reviews and comments.


	5. Chapter 5: The History of the Colds

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it.

Chapter 5: The History of the Colds!

Glacia: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Glacia was transforming into the pinnacle of his race. His body began to morph into a form resemblent of Cooler's Final Form, but in Black and White colors instead. When he finished his trnasformation, he spoke again.

Final Form Glacia: So, do you now know what true fear is?

SSJ Goku: Whoa! No way! How did he get that strong?

SSJ Vegeta: Hmph...You're still about to die!

Vegeta charges right at Glacia and lands a kicks to the side of the head, but the kick doesn't do anything. Glacia smiles as he grabs him by the leg and throws him past Trunks.

SSJ Trunks: Father! Hang on!

Trunks tries his hand at Glacia, but before he could get to him, Galcia catches him across the face with his tail and grabs his leg with his tail. He then punches him with great force, launching him right next to Vegeta.

Final Form Glacia: Anyone else want to try?

Piccolo attempted to grab him with his stretched out arm, but Glacia saw it at the last minute and dodged it. He appeared behind him and punched him in the back. He then kicked him across the mountains and charged head-first into his ribs, causing him to collide right through a mountain in the region.

Final Form Glacia: That only leaves you two foolish monkeys! Are you ready to die, Saiyans?

SSJ Goku: No way! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Goku was charging up his Ki to prepare for his next attack.

SSJ Gohan: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gohan also began charging Ki for a tendam assualt.

SSJ Goku and Gohan: KAAAAAMEEEEEHAAAAAAMEEEEE...

Final Form Glacia: You fools don't get it, do you?

SSJ Goku and Gohan: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

They both launched their Kamehameha's at him, only for him to dodge it so easily. However, they managed to redirect the blast around, causing it to hit Glacia head-on and catch him off-guard.

Final Form Glacia; Well, the monkeys finally did something to impress me. I guess I could give you a swift death as your reward.

SSJ Goku: Man! Does everyone in your race share a hatred for the Saiyans?

Final Form Glacia: Yes, we do. You see, monkey, the Colds is a race that was looked upon with disgust and shame throughtout the Universe. We were looked at as freaks of nature due to our looks and transformations. However, out of all of the races that thought that, the worst were the Saiyans.

SSJ Goku: The Saiyans?

Final Form Glacia: Yes. They went to our planet and tried to physically berate us and our way of life. Eventually, they made the mistake of trying to kill King Cold! His son, our late Lord Frieza, found out about this and killed the Saiyan responsible for the attack. After Frieza killed the Saiyan, he exerted his authority over the Saiyans and declared himself their ruler. The Saiyans began to revolt against Lord Frieza, calling him a liar. However, when Frieza showed them the mangled corpse of their fallen comrade, the Saiyans had no other options but to obey or face certain death.

SSJ Goku: So, it was the Saiyans who originally started with you?

Final Form Glacia: Yes. That disgusting race attempted to kill our leader and later, we killed their leader, King Vegeta, for trying to rebel against our Lord again, claiming that the old Saiyans would never put up with what Frieza was doing. That pitiful fool didn't stand a chance against our Lord. Eventually, Frieza grew bored and fearful of the Saiyans, so he decided to kill all of them in one, fell swoop. How he must have enjoyed the fireworks the planet produced. Which brings me to you and Vegeta, the only full-blodded survivors of a dying race that can't stand being treated liek anything less than what you think you are; superior!

SSJ Goku: So, you think coming here was justified by the Saiyans past actions?

Final Form Glacia: Yes. The other reason I came here was because I heard that a Saiyan from Earth had killed Lord Frieza and King Cold. I wanted to see the strength of the Saiyan who did this, but I am disappointed so far. You proved to me that the Saiyans were,are,and will always be pure monkey scum that needs to be cleaned from the face of the universe!

SSJ Goku: Well, if you feel lke that, I guess I have no choice but to kill you!

Final Form Glacia: Be my guest, damned monkey! The Saiyans will die today!

End of Chapter 5

A/N: Here is my take on the Cold's History! I hope I did it alright! Leave reviews and comments!


	6. Chapter 6: The Real Battle Begins!

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it. I do own the character Glacia, however.

Chapter 6: The Real Battle Begins!

SSJ Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Goku charged up his Ki energy to charge at Glacia. After a bit of charging, he starts his attack. He charges at Glacia, standing almost evenly with him. Glacia and Goku exchange blows for a while until Glacia catches Goku in the gut with his fist. He then lands a knee to the chin and backhand smashes him away.

SSJ Gohan: Dad! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gohan starts his charge at Glacia, standing perfectly even with him. Glacia was astounded with how he was standing evenly with him. They both land a punch across each other's faces, but Glacia recovered from the punch faster, allowing him to capitalize on the opening. He proceeds to land a huge amount of blows on Gohan, eventually knocking him away a kick to the ribs.

Piccolo woke up and tried to attack when Glacia wasn't expecting it with his Special Beam Cannon, but Glacia teleported behind him.

Final Form Glacia: Didn't I already deal with you?

Glacia then charges some Ki energy into his fist and punches Piccolo in the back again. This time, Glacia grabs him with his tail and continues to punch him in the back.

Final Form Glacia: Damn! This is no fun playing with you!

He then launches him away and charges a beam on his finger tips.

Final Form Glacia: Eat this! Death Beam Barrage!

The beams he was charging all fire, each beam going after a different person. Goku and Gohan were able to dodge the beams, Vegeta and Trunks got hit across their arms and legs, but Piccolo got hit directly in his back.

SSJ Goku: Piccolo! You'll pay for that!

Goku then charges at him again, this time standing a bit more evenly with him. Goku managed to land a kick to his head and a punch in the gut. Then, Goku kicked him to the side of the head, knocking him away.

SSJ Goku: Now, Gohan!

SSJ Gohan: Right!

Gohan then teleported underneath Glacia and landed an upward kick to Glacia's back, launching him upward. Vegeta then teleported above Glacia and knocked him down with a double-fisted smash. Before he landed, Trunks landed a flipping kick, launching him forward.

SSJ Goku and Gohan: KAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEE...

Final Form Glacia: Damn...these...monkeys!

SSJ Goku and Gohan: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The blast hits Glacia dead-on! He rides the wave for a while until the wave finally dissipates. Glacia was knocked unconscious from the wave.

SSJ Goku: panting I think...we did it...Gohan!

SSJ Gohan: panting There's...no way...he could...take that!

SSJ Goku: No, wait! I still sense his energy! The blast only knocked him out!

SSJ Gohan: No way!

After a while, Glacia finally gets up in a rage, starting to charge up Ki energy in his palm.

Final Form Glacia: NOOOOOOOOOOO! I...WILL NOT...BE DEFEATED...BY YOU MONKEY SCUM!

The energy he was building up began to manifest into a large, purple energy ball.

SSJ Goku: How does he have this much energy left?

Final Form Glacia: I wasn't using all of my power against you! I was only using half against you! Here is the rest of my energy! YOU AND THIS PLANET CAN HAVE IT! NOW, DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Glacia launches the energy ball straight at Goku and Gohan. Will Goku and Gohan, exhausted from the fight, be able to hold off the blast?

End of Chapter 6

A/N: One more chapter, folks! What do you think about this? Leave reviews and comments!


	7. Final Chapter: The Death of Glacia

Disclaimer: I do not own the DB Universe. Toei and Akira Toriyama own it. I do own Glacia, however.

Final Chapter: The Death of Glacia; The Rest Before the Cell Games!

Glacia's version of the Super Nova heads straight for Goku and Gohan. They both manage to catch the ball before it collides with Earth, but the energy the ball contains is almost too much for them.

SSJ Goku: HAA!

SSJ Gohan: ERRRR!

Both of them were holding the blast as best as they could. Vegeta tried to attack Glacia, possibly distracting him from the ball.

Final Form Glacia: You fool! You don't get it, do you?

Glacia then blocks Vegeta's punch and tosses him aside.

SSJ Trunks: Father!

Trunks proceeds to go after Glacia, but is easily countered by him, getting punched in the gut. He then gets punched across the face and thrown across the sky by Glacia:

SSJ Goku: No Way!

Final Form Glacia: HAHAHAHAHA! You see, Saiyan, I already launched all of my energy into the ball. Since you monkeys are so weak against me, I can fight you normally while still concentrating on the ball! In short, your distractions will not work on me! You will never defeat me! NOW, SUFFER MONKEY SCUM!

Glacia puts more energy into the blast, causing it to compress into Goku and Gohan, nearly submerging them into it's energy.

Final Form Glacia: YES, FINALLY, REVENGE SHALL BE MINE!

SSJ Goku: We...can't let him...beat us!

SSJ Gohan: We've...gotten this far...we cannot lose now.

Final Form Glacia: What are you monkeys muttering? You're supposed to be screaming in agony! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

He pushes more force into the blast, causing the blast to push them into the ground!

Final Form Glacia: TIME TO DIE, MONKEY SCUM!

However, as Glacia was about to push the blast straight down into the Earth's Core, a spiraling beam hit him right in the back.

Final Form Glacia: What was that?

He turns around to see Piccolo.

Final Form Glacia: You damned Namekian! I thought I killed you!

Piccolo: That's right, I'm still alive! You want me? Come and get me!

Final Form Glacia: I'll kill you right now!

SSJ Goku: Gohan, Piccolo is distracting him!

SSJ Gohan: Alright!

SSJ Goku: On the count of three, we can push this thing away with our energy!

SSJ Gohan: OK!

SSJ Goku: 1

SSJ Gohan: 2

SSJ Goku and Gohan: 3!!!!!!

They both simultaneously charge as much energy as they can into the ball, causing it to propel backwards. Meanwhile, Glacia was fighting with Piccolo. beating him mercilessly. Glacia grabbed him by the throat.

Final Form Glacia: Well, so much for your bravery. Time to perish!

As he is about to throw him to the ground, he notices that his Super Nova was now blue and was heading towards him!

Final Form Glacia: What!? How can this happen?! Unless...

He remembers when Piccolo hit him with the Special Beam Cannon.

Final Form Glacia: That damn Namekian! He distracted me from the ball! No matter, I can still launch back to them! HAAAAA!

Glacia attempts to launch the blast back down, but to no avail. He keeps trying until he gets caught in the blast itself.

Final Form Glacia: NOOOOOOOOOO! WHY DID I LET HIM DISTRACT ME SO BADLY?

As the blast carried him into space, the blast began shredding apart his body.

Final Form Glacia: DAMN MONKEY SCUUUUUUUUM!

The ball was finally dissipating, but his body was completely gone, having been disintegrated by the ball. Back on Earth...

SSJ Goku:panting We...finally...did...it!

SSJ Gohan: Yeah!

Everyone powers down and almost everyone passes out from exhaustion from the battle. However,Goku has enough energy left to use Instant Transmission to take all of them to Dende's Lookout. There, Dende healed everyone and told everyone to rest for the next day The next morning, everyone woke up, thanking Dende for what he had done.

Goku: Thanks, Dende!

Dende: No problem, Goku. Just, don't get hurt that badly again!

Goku: Heeheeheehee! Well, I can't guarantee that since the Cell Games are 7 Days away! By the way, where'd Vegeta go?

Dende: He left earlier. Said he didn't want to stay here any longer!

Goku: Well, that's Vegeta for ya! Any way, thanks again, Dende! See ya!

Dende: See ya, Goku!

Goku: Trunks, you wanna come?

Trunks: No thanks, Goku. I'll get there on my own. See you all at the Cell Games!

They all leave to their respective homes. 7 Days passed, and the Cell Games Begin!

The End!

A/N: So, what do you think of the fic? I personally thought that this wasn't as good as my first one. Anyway, unlike the first fic, I do not have pre-written Ae's ready, but if anyone wants an AE, I could make one. Until Next Time!


End file.
